


Let's Play a Little Game

by boob00thef00l



Category: Norrmani Kordei, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Competition, F/F, F/M, Family, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Guns, Killing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boob00thef00l/pseuds/boob00thef00l
Summary: AU where Jeon Jungkook and Normani Kordei are sent to kill the same family but are from different companies. They make a bet that whoever kills the most family members first wins. May the best assassin win.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Lauren Jauregui & Normani Kordei





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ao3 writing do be kind to me, please. Also, I haven't written fanfiction since middle school so it might not be too good.

Normani was called to her boss's office about a job involving an entire family. A family of rich white people, her favorite jobs. She was going to take it regardless of the pay, she enjoyed seeing the sheer terror on their faces while staring down the barrel of her gun. "Yes ma'am" she was already in her boss's office. "I have a job for you, Mani, sit" she spoke with such authority, it made Mani throb. She worked for her long time friend with benefits, Lauren. "What is it."

"Your favorite, a rich white family of five," she said slightly smirking and slid her an envelope with the address, pictures of the family, and where you're more likely to find each family member in it. Mani squealed and said, "I know I just wanted you to say it."

"Do you know what your smile does to me, Kordei?" Lauren asked with a slightly sultry tone. " No, I don't, Jauregui, what does it do to you?" Mani asked in a slightly bratty tone. Lauren got up and made her way over to Normani, put her hands on her shoulders, and massaged them. Mani bit her lip knowing where this was going, she looking at Lauren's nail that were freshly clipped and filed low as always, then her entire hand that was making its way to her boob to grope. As Laren's hand brushed over mani's nipple, she moaned. "No bra today, baby," Lauren asked in that one way that all doms do. Normani moaned out a soft no.

"That's hot."

~~~

"Jungkook you're so funny," Namjoon said giggling a joke his husband just told. "I try, I try," Jungkook said tucking imaginary hair behind his ear and pursing his lips. Suddenly, Jungkook's phone rang he and his husband sighed as they were on a date and his boss was calling. "What do you want and make it fast," Jungkook said rushing his boss that would not hesitate to take him out if needed. But he didn't care, she just interrupted a date with his husband which are rare considering both of their jobs are so demanding. 'Watch your mouth, boy, I have a job for you" she said. Jungkoook sighed deeply "What is it," he said aggravated. "Rich white family of five, I'll give you details later since you seem to be in such a hurry" she bit out. "I am in a hurry, thank you, see you later," he hung up. /She's such a bitch./ Namjoon noticed his husband's disgruntled face, "Who was it, baby?"

"That bitch," Jungkook said with a scowl, "She has a job for me and she'll give details later." Namjoon listened intently as his spouse spilled about the phone call from his boss that interrupted their first date in months. "Well now that's over can we continue with our date pleath" Namjoon pouted. "Of course we can, baby."

~~THE NEXT DAY~~

"JUNGKOOK," Taehyung screamed, excited to see his best friend, startling him. "Hey, Tete," he said smiling also excited to see his best friend. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his other, older best friend "SUGAR" he ran to him, "I MISSED YOU." He embraced his friend tenderly as he had been out for months on a gunshot wound to the neck while out on a really risky mission. "Don't call me sugar, kid," he said fighting a smile but ultimately losing, "How have you been?"

"I've been amazing, me and Namjoon are even better, life's been fucking amazing, but I missed you a lot."

"Surprisingly I missed you too, kid," he said jokingly hitting his shoulder, "I missed your jokes and your cute, joyful smile," Yoongi said smiling with full teeth. "Woah bro that's a little gay" Jungkook said jokingly.

"Bro you're MARRIED TO A MAN WE-!"

"That I am," Jungkook said snarkily.

"Jungkook, the Mistress will have you know" her assistant interrupted their conversation.

"I'll be up," and with that, the Mistress's assistant went back up the steps with Jungkook not too far behind. After climbing two stories worth of steps he was at his boss's door awaiting instructions on his latest mission. The assistant opened the door and there, the devil herself sat, "Jungkook, come, sit."

Jungkook rolled his eyes and obeyed. "Here is all the information on the family, now get out of my office."

Jungkook was offended, "That's all you called me here for," he said offended.

"Yes, is there a problem," Mistress said with a raised eyebrow knowing jungkook wouldn't do anything for the simple fact that she could and would murder him on the spot. jungkook stormed out of her office with the folder in hand almost crushed, footsteps heavy.

He had a lot of resentment which bubbled over into hatred for Mistress because she manipulated him into this. At 16, his parents kicked him out because his grades weren't of par for them. She saw him on the street crying, she offered him a place to stay for a while. She manipulated him into killing for her three times, as a thank you. After that, she forced him to sign a contract and if he refused she would go to the police and turn him in for all three people he had murdered. Ever since then everything she does grinds his gears.

"She is such a bitch," he said through gritted teeth. "Well at least your contract is almost up you won't have to deal with her for long," Taehyung said soothing his best friend."Yeah I guess so" Jungkook said less angry than before but still noticeably upset.

Jungkook went home to his husband of three years going on four. At least there was no one there that pissed him off.

~~THE NEXT WEEK~~

Normani was outside the family's house that was listed in the envelope that Lauren gave her. She saw a shadow inside the house indicating that someone was home. Shortly after she saw another one. She was excited because that meant that she could kill two people at once, shorting the time she would have to be there. /ruffle, ruffle, ruffle./ "What the hell," Normani thought. She shook it off and continued to wait for the perfect moment to sneak into the house and kill the two people inside.

/ruffle, ruffle, ruffle./

"What the hell," Normani said out loud but not loud enough for the people in the house to hear. "Show yourself," she said gun drawn.

"Yo who the fuck are you" Mani heard a male voice and a gun cock. She suddenly saw a paler face than she was expecting, she immediately aimed her gun at it. 'I'll ask one more fucking time who. the fuck. are you." he said gritting his teeth and taking off his safety. "I won't say anything until you do" Mani responding taking her safety as well. "I'm here to kill the family that lives here, now who are you, I'm not gonna ask again."

Normani's body softened up and she put her gun down and said "I'm here to kill them too" He had a noticeably confused face and dropped his gun. He smirked and held his hand out "I'm John" he lied she could tell.

"Your real name," she said shocking him. "I'm excellent at detecting body language especially when someones lying. I'm not gonna turn you in we are literally here to kill people, if I turn you in the police are gonna ask why I was there. Then I'm gonna have to lie and I'm sure a few of these people's neighbors are awake doing God knows what. So the police will be able to tell that I was lying because the residents will not tell the same lie I did" she explained.

" My real name is Jungkook and while you were explaining that I came up with an idea" he smirked, "How about we compete?"

"Compete?"

"Yes, to see who can kill the most family members the fastest," Jungkook said still smirking "So you in also what's your name?" Jungkook held his hand out for her to shake.

"Hell yeah I'm in and my names Normani," she said smiling and shaking his hand.


	2. chapter 2

The two assassins stayed watch until the couple was sleeping. They seemed rich enough to have a silent alarm system and it was a pretty good part of town so they didn't have long before the cops came, 20 minutes to be exact. Mani made the first move towards the house and Jungkook followed. She picked the lock with one of her bobby pins, went inside, and immediately got to work finding the bedroom. There was a set of stairs which she expected to be there but she didn't want to hit a step and fall over as she was very clumsy and she didn't want Jungkook who was right on her tail to get up there faster than her. But they didn't have much time the silent alarm was going off and the cops were already alerted and sent to the address. Once they got upstairs they checked every door, and there were a lot of them, but to no avail they didn’t find the room they were looking for that was until Jungkook found it first. He almost squealed with excitement as he opened the door so she followed him in and pulled out her gun and aimed it directly and Mariline's head while Jungkook pointed his at Jack's. Mani fired first blood and brains went everywhere but Jack was a surprisingly heavy sleeper Jungkook fired a millisecond after her.

"One to one" Jungkook said cool as a cucumber. Normani snickered and left the room while saying, "Took us 5 minutes to get in and out good work." He smiled and thanked her for the compliment. As they neared the door they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

~~~  
Later that night, Jungkook turned on the television to see if he'd made the news and sure enough he had. "Jack and Mariline Werberry were mysteriously killed in their home tonight around 11:30 pm. The cops described the scene as bloody and gruesome. Whoever did this had to have a vendetta that ended in a deadly sequence of events. Now to Bill at the scene of the crime. Bill?" the news lady said solemnly. He chuckled to himself, turned off the TV, had a drink from the hotel bar, and went to sleep.

~~~  
Normani moaned under her boss’ touch. “You like that baby” She chuckled. Mani moaned a small yes and that brought satisfaction to Lauren. Lauren loved how sensitive Normani’s body was. Often during sex she was trace her fingers up and down her defined curves just to get the satisfaction of her moans.

“Baby turn on the news I wanna see if I’m on there.”

Lauren broke the kiss and turned on the television and sure enough she was there. She had turned on the tv to hear the new lady reporting the story of how she might've killed Mariline. “Oh and baby you know when I got there there was another assassin there,” Normani said. “Oh for real I thought we were the only ones on this case.”

“Well turns out we aren't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey um so i don't really know what to say so just leave me kudos and comments ;p


End file.
